wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/34
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Podmorskie kopalnie węgla. Bardzo późno obudziłem się nazajutrz, dnia 20-go lutego; strudzony wycieczką nocną, spałem do jedenastej. Ubrałem się prędko, bo mi pilno było wiedzieć, w jakim kierunku posuwa się Nautilus. Z narzędzi astronomicznych dostrzegłem, że płynie wciąż ku południowi, z szybkością dwudziestu mil na godzinę i w głębokości stu metrów. Przyszedł Conseil. Opowiedziałem mu o naszej wycieczce nocnej, a że ściany były odsłonięte, mogłem mu jeszcze pokazać część zatopionego lądu. Nautilus płynął nie dalej niż o dziesięć metrów od powierzchni równiny Atlantydy; byliśmy jakby w balonie, pływającym w powietrzu, ponad łąkami na ziemi, albo jak w wagonie pośpiesznego pociągu. Przed naszemi oczyma rozciągały się skały fantastycznie powyszczerbiane, lasy ze stanu roślinnego w stan mineralny przeszłe i rysujące się w wodzie jak nieruchoma sylwetka, wycięta z papieru. Masy kamieniste osłonięte były tu i owdzie kobiercem roślinnym; potężne wylewy law, w różne formy urobione, świadczyły o gwałtownej wściekłości sił plutonicznych. Oświetlone blaskiem światła elektrycznego, przesuwały się przed naszemi oczyma miejscowości dziwaczne — a ja opowiadałem Conseilowi dzieje Atlantów, o których Bailly, snując tylko ze swej wyobraźni, tyle wdzięcznych kart napisał. Opowiadałem mu o wojnach tego bohaterskiego ludu — a mówiłem jak człowiek, który nie wątpi już o niczem. Ale Conseil słuchał mnie z jakiemś roztargnieniem; zrozumiałem wkrótce powód tej jego obojętności na rzeczy historyczne. Ujrzałem mnóstwo ryb przepływających, a w takim wypadku Conseil zapadał zawsze w przepaści klasyfikacji, schodził niejako ze świata rzeczywistego. Nie było co robić, tylko wziąć się z nim do studjów ichtjologicznych. Ryby te w Atlantyku niebardzo się różniły od tych, któreśmy w niektórych innych morzach spotykali. Były między niemi olbrzymie raje, długości pięciu metrów i obdarzone ogromną siłą muskularną, pozwalającą im wyskakiwać nad wodę; były żarłacze różnego gatunku, naprzykład modre, długości piętnastu stóp, mające zęby trójkątne, ostre, a takie przezroczyste, że ich nie było widać wśród wody; były centriny, mające kształt pryzmatu, a skórę nasadzoną naroślami; jesiotry podobne do tych, które są w morzu Śródziemnem; tak zwane węże morskie długości półtorej stopy, żółtawo-brunatne, mające małe płetwy, pozbawione zębów i języka, a smukłe i cienkie, jak prawdziwe węże. Z kościstych wymieniał Conseil: makairy czarniawe, mające trzy stopy długości, szczękę wyższą uzbrojoną szpadą ostrą; tak zwane za czasów Arystotelesa smoki morskie, których iglice grzbietowe bardzo je czynią niebezpiecznemi przy chwytaniu; wymieniał makrele z grzbietem brunatnym w pręgi niebieskie, oprawne niejako w złote brzeżki; śliczne dorady, tak zwane księżyce, wyglądające jak tarcze mieniące się lazurem, które w świetle słonecznem zdają się być plamami srebrnemi; nakoniec szpady, długości ośmiu metrów, wędrujące gromadnie, mające płetwy żółtawe niby kosy i miecze sześciostopowe. Zwierzęta to nieustraszone, żyjące raczej wodorostami, niż rybami; samce ich posłuszne są swym samicom, jak najlepiej wytresowani mężowie. Patrząc na te różne okazy fauny morskiej, nie spuszczałem z oczu długich równin dna Atlantyku. Niekiedy kapryśny układ gruntu zmusza Nautilusa do zwalniania biegu; do wciskania się jak ryba pomiędzy pagórki blisko siebie położone. Jeśli nie mógł się przebić przez ten labirynt, to wznosił się jak balon, mijał przeszkody, a potem znów się opuszczał, by płynąć o kilka metrów od dna. Rozkoszna to była podróż, zupełnie jak przejażdżka powietrzna, z tą tylko różnicą, że Nautilus posłuszny był woli człowieka. Około czwartej po południu zmienił się grunt, dotąd będący gęstym mułem, pomieszanym tu i owdzie ze skamieniałemi gałązkami; teraz skalisty, złożony z różnych części to bazaltów, to law, to odłamów obsydjanu siarczanego. Zdawało się, że się teraz zaczną góry — i w istocie po kilku obrotach Nautilusa spostrzegłem, że ze strony południowej jest niby mur jakiś, zagradzający nam zupełnie drogę. Szczyt jego sięgał niezawodnie nad powierzchnię oceanu; musiał to być jakiś ląd, a co najmniej wyspy Kanaryjskie, albo która z wysp Zielonego Przylądka. Nie oznaczono położenia statku, może i umyślnie — to też nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteśmy. W każdym razie, ściana ta zdawała się wskazywać, że tu się kończy Atlantyda, której mniejszą część przebyliśmy dotąd. Noc nie przerwała mych badań. Byłem sam, bo Conseil poszedł do swej kajuty. Nautilus, zwolniwszy, biegu, bujał ponad niewydatnemi masami gruntu, raz tuż nad niemi, jakby chciał osiąść na nich, to znów wznosząc się kapryśnie na powierzchnię wody. Wówczas dostrzegłem przez kryształ wodny kilka świetnych konstelacyj i te właśnie pięć czy sześć gwiazd, które stanowią ogon Orjona. Byłbym pewnie długo jeszcze przyglądał się pięknościom morza i niebios — ale ściany zasunęły się, bo w tej chwili statek dopłynął do lądu, wznoszącego się prostopadle wysoko wgórę. Ciekawa rzecz, jakie będą dalsze jego poruszenia! Poszedłem do siebie, a Nautilus się nie ruszał. Położyłem się z postanowieniem wstania za kilka godzin. Tymczasem dopiero o ósmej rano przybyłem do salonu. Z manometru widziałem, że Nautilus był na powierzchni a zewnątrz słychać było chodzenie. Nie było jednak słychać ani czuć kołysania się fal wodnych. Podszedłem do okna. Było odsłonięte, ale zamiast jasnego dnia, jak się spodziewałem, ciemność otaczała statek. Co to znaczy? Czyżby to jeszcze była noc? Bynajmniej! Ani jednej gwiazdy nie mogłem dostrzec — a wreszcie noc nie bywa tak niezmiernie ciemna. Nie wiedziałem, co o tern myśleć, gdy jakiś głos się odezwał: — To pan, panie profesorze? — A! to kapitan Nemo — odpowiedziałem gdzie my jesteśmy? — Pod ziemią, panie profesorze. — Pod ziemią? A Nautilus jest na wodzie? — Naturalnie, że na wodzie. — Nic z tego nic rozumiem. — Poczekaj pan trochę; zaraz zapalę latarnię, a jeśli pan lubisz widzieć rzeczy jasno, to będziesz zadowolony. Wyszedłem na platformę i czekałem. Tak było ciemno, żem nie widział nawet kapitana. Jednak, patrząc na zenit, tui nad moją głową dostrzegłem coś jakby niepewną światłość szarą, rysującą się w jakimś otworze okrągłym. Gdy zapalono latarnię, ów cień jaśniejszy przestał być widzialny. Olśniony zrazu nagłem błyśnięciem światła elektrycznego, wkrótce zacząłem się rozglądać. Nautilus stał nieruchomy, przy brzegu, tworzącym jakby zatokę. Morze, dźwigające go w tej chwili, było właściwie jeziorem kolistem, mierzącem około dwu mil średnicy, a zatem sześć mil obwodu. Powierzchnia jego, co wskazywał manometr, musiała się znajdować na tej samej wysokości, co powierzchnia morza. Istniało tedy między niemi połączenie. Wysokie ściany, nachylając się od podstawy ku środkowi, tworzyły sklepienie olbrzymiej jakby pieczary, wysokości 500 do 600 metrów, uwieńczone otworem okrągłym, przez który spostrzegłem jasność widocznie światła dziennego. Przed rozejrzeniem się w szczegółach wnętrza ogromnej jaskini, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, czy ona jest dziełem natury, czy też człowieka, zwróciłem się do kapitana. — Gdzież jesteśmy? — spytałem. — W samym środku wygasłego wulkanu — odpowiedział. — Do wnętrza tego wulkanu dostała się woda podczas któregoś z potężnych wstrząśnień ziemi. Kiedy pan spałeś, Nautilus wpłynął tutaj przez kanał naturalny, znajdujący się na głębokości dziesięciu stóp pod powierzchnią morza. Wygodną tu mamy przystań, zaciszną, tajemniczą. Czy pan znajdziesz na któremkolwiek wybrzeżu port równie zabezpieczony od huraganów? — Rzeczywiście, kapitanie, niepodobna znaleźć miejsca równie bezpiecznego. Ktoby mógł dosięgnąć pana we wnętrzu wulkanu! Zdaje mi się jednak, że jest otwór u wierzchołka. — Istotnie, jest to krater, niegdyś pełen lawy, gazów i płomieni — a teraz otwór, odświeżający powietrze, którem tu oddychamy. — A cóż to był za wulkan dawniej? — zapytałem. — Jest to jedna z wysepek, licznych na tym oceanie. Zewnątrz wygląda, jak skała zwyczajna, a dla nas jest ogromną jaskinią; odkryłem ją przypadkiem i bardzo jestem wdzięczny temu przypadkowi. — Ale przecież możnaby się tu dostać przez otwór, będący dawniej kraterem. — Byłoby to tak trudno jak i wydostać się stąd na powierzchnię. Możnaby się wspiąć po ścianie na jakie sto stóp od powierzchni wody — ale dalej ściana tak się pochyla, że niepodobna utrzymać się na niej. — Widzę, kapitanie, że przyroda pomaga panu wszędzie i zawsze. Na tern jeziorze jesteś pan zupełnie bezpieczny, bo nikt tu dostać się nie może, prócz pana. Ale na co się panu zdało to schronienie? — Nautilus nie potrzebuje portu. — Portu nie potrzebuje, panie profesorze — rzekł kapitan — ale potrzebuje elektryczności, która mu nadaje ruch; potrzebuje sodu i węgli kamiennych. A tutaj właśnie są pod wodą całe lasy, zamulone niegdyś w czasach geologicznych; skamieniałe, stanowią węgiel, którego mam tu nieprzebraną kopalnię. — Tu więc pańska załoga zamienia się w górników. — Nieinaczej. Te kopalnie ciągną się pod wodą zupełnie tak, jak w Newcastle. Przyodziani w skafandry, z motyką i szpadlem w ręku, ludzie, do załogi statku należący, wydobywają tu węgiel, którego przeto nie potrzebuje szukać w kopalniach na lądzie. Gdy go palę, żeby z niego otrzymać sód, wówczas dym, wydobywający się nazewnątrz przez krater, daje skale pozór dymiącego wulkanu. — A czy i teraz zabierzemy się do pracy? — Nie, panie profesorze; pilno mi odbyć podróż podmorską naokoło ziemi. To też tylko wezmę zapas sodu, który mam już gotowy. Zabawimy tu tyle tylko, ile potrzeba na naładowanie go, co potrwa dzień jeden, a potem popłyniemy dalej. Korzystaj więc pan z tego czasu, jeśli chcesz obejrzeć jaskinię. Podziękowawszy kapitanowi, poszedłem wezwać moich towarzyszy, którzy jeszcze nie opuścili swej kajuty. Nie mówiłem im nic, gdzie jesteśmy. Gdy wyszli na powierzchnię statku, zdawało się Conseilowi, który się niczemu nie dziwił, bardzo naturalnem, że obudził się w jaskini, usnąwszy pod wodą. Ale Ned Land zaraz zaczął przepatrywać jaskinię i szukać miejsca, przez które z niej możnaby się wydobyć. Około dziewiątej, po śniadaniu, wstąpiliśmy na wybrzeże. — Otóż znów jesteśmy na lądzie — rzekł Conseil. — Ja tego nie nazwę lądem — rzekł Kanadyjczyk — wreszcie nie jesteśmy na, tylko pod. Między ścianami góry a jeziorem znajdowało się wybrzeże piaszczyste, mogące mieć 500 stóp w najszerszem miejscu. Tem wybrzeżem można było wygodnie obejść jezioro. Podstawa ścian była bardzo nierówna, wskutek nagromadzenia się przy niej w malowniczym nieładzie głazów wulkanicznych i ogromnych brył kamienia pumeksowego. Porozrzucane te masy pokryte były polewą, powstałą wskutek nadtopienia się ich powierzchni w żarze wewnętrznym wulkanu, i błyszczały od elektrycznego światła latarni na statku. Gdyśmy po nich stąpali, powstawał z nich pył błyszczący, jakby iskry. Im dalej od brzegu, tem bardziej wznosił się grunt, tworząc zwały wzdłuż ułożone, jakby skiby, po których można było wstępować coraz wyżej, byle ostrożnie, bo kawały trachytów, złożonych z kryształów feldspatu i kwarcu, lecz nie leżące jedne na drugich, usuwały się pod nogami. Wszędzie widniały dowody, że tę ogromną pieczarę wyżłobiła działalność wulkaniczna. Zwróciłem na to uwagę mych towarzyszów. — Czy wyobrażacie sobie, co się działo w tem olbrzymiem kotlisku, gdy pełno było ławy roztopionej i gdy płyn ten, do białości rozpalony, występował aż po brzegi otworu, jak metal stopiony po brzegi formy. — Ja to sobie doskonale wyobrażam — rzekł Conseil — ale czy powie mi pan, dlaczego ta fabryka ustała, a zamiast pieca, topiącego ziemię i metale, jest teraz pusta czeluść wodą od spodu zalana? — Dlatego zapewne, że jakieś wstrząśnienie ziemi zrobiło w boku góry ten otwór, którym Nautilus tutaj się dostał. Tym otworem wody Atlantyku dostały się do wnętrza góry. Walka dwu żywiołów, wody i ognia, musiała być straszna i skończyła się triumfem Neptuna. Od tego czasu wiele zapewne wieków upłynęło; wulkan zaś zatopiony jest teraz spokojną grotą. — Wszystko to bardzo dobrze — wtrącił Ned — szkoda jednak, że ten otwór, o którym pan mówisz, nie powstał nad powierzchnią morza. — Ależ, mój przyjacielu, Nautilus nie mógłby się tu dostać w takim razie. Woda tez nie byłaby napłynęła do wulkanu, który zatem do dnia dzisiejszego może byłby jeszcze wulkanem. Wstępowaliśmy coraz wyżej. Skiby były coraz przykrzejsze i węższe, a rozdzielały je głębokie jamy, przez które trzeba było przeskakiwać. Niejedno miejsce trzeba było okrążać. W innych znów sunąć się na kolanach, albo i na brzuchu czołgać. Ale przy zręczności ruchów Conseila i sile Kanadyjczyka pokonało się wszelkie te przeszkody. Gdyśmy podeszli na jakie trzydzieści metrów wgórę, natura gruntu zmieniła się, ale przebywanie jego nie stało się łatwiejsze. Po zwałach i trachytach nastąpiły czarne bazalty. Miały one kształt albo ogromnych płyt o powierzchni gruzełkowatej i pęcherzykowatej, albo regularnych złamów, ustawionych jak sklepienia — rodzaj architektury naturalnej. Pomiędzy temi bazaltami wiły się skrzepłe dziś potoki lawy, ponapuszczane rysami smoły ziemnej, a tu i owdzie rozścielały się niby obrusy, warstwy siarki, światło dzienne, dochodzące przez otwór krateru, coraz jaśniej oświetlało te wulkaniczne wytwory, nagromadzone na wieczne czasy wewnątrz tego wulkanu wygasłego. Musieliśmy jednak zaniechać pięcia się pod górę, dosięgłszy jakich 250 stóp wysokości, gdyż natknęliśmy się na przeszkody nieprzezwyciężone. Sklepienie zaczynało się zaokrąglać: dotąd wstępowało się prawie prosto, teraz trzeba było posuwać się po zaokrąglającej się powierzchni. Roślinność zaczęła tu mieszać się z minerałami. Krzaki, a nawet czasem drzewa, występowały z załomów ściany. Poznałem wilczomlecz (euphorbia), z którego sok wyciekał; heljotropy, tak nazwane od słońca (helios), nie usprawiedliwiały tu swego miana, bo promienie słoneczne nic dochodziły do nich nigdy — to też gronka ich kwiatowe pochylone wyglądały jak zwiędłe, a woniały, jak zwietrzałe. Tu i owdzie jastruny (chryzantemy) lękliwie wyglądały z pod stóp aloesów, których długie liście smutny i chorowity miały pozór. Spostrzegłem też między fałdami lawy maleńkie fiołki, mające jeszcze nieco woni, którą rozkosznie wdychałem. Woń, to dusza kwiatu! a kwiaty morskie, jakkolwiek wspaniałe, nie mają woni! Spotkaliśmy silne smokowce (dracena), rozpierające skalę żylastemi swemi korzeniami, gdy Ned Land zawołał: — Panie, panie! ul! — Co, ul? — zawołałem z niedowierzaniem. — Tak jest, ul. Pszczoły brzęczą naokoło. — Zbliżyłem się i przekonałem się, że tak jest istotnie.. Przy otworze w pniu smokowca widniało kilka tysięcy tych przemyślnych owadów, znajdujących się wszędzie na wyspach Kanaryjskich. Ani wątpić należało, że Kanadyjczyk zapragnie zrobić sobie zapas miodu, a nie przystało mi opierać się temu. Zebrał więc nieco suchych liści, posypał je siarką, zapalił i jął podkurzać pszczoły. Brzęczenie ich ustało wkrótce, a Ned wydobył kilka funtów miodu i schował do sakwy. — Zaprawię tym miodem ciasto z drzewa chlebowego, a zobaczycie, co to będzie za przysmak. — Będzie to poprostu piernik — rzekł Conseil. — Piernik nie piernik, a my idźmy dalej! — zawołałem. Z niektórych załamów ścieżki, którą postępowaliśmy, można było widzieć całe jezioro: latarnia Nautilusa oświetlała całą tę przestrzeń wodną, na której ni fali, nie zmarszczki nawet nie było. Statek nasz stał najdoskonalej nieruchomo. Na jego powierzchni i na pobrzeżu poruszali się ludzie osady, jak cienie czarne na tle świetlnej atmosfery. W tej chwili kroczyliśmy po wyniosłej skarpie skalistej, podpierającej sklepienie jaskini. Drapieżne ptaki krążyły tu i owdzie w zmroku przestrzeni, albo uciekały z gniazd zawieszonych na skalistych urwiskach. Były to jastrzębie białe pod brzuchem i krzykliwe pustułki; piękne i tłuste dropie umykały po pochyłościach, tak szybko, jak im tylko dozwalała tego zręczność ich szczudeł. Można sobie wyobrazić, jak Ned Land przyglądał się pożądliwie tej pysznej zwierzynie! A co się nażałował, że nie miał z sobą strzelby! Nie mogąc ołowiem poczęstować którego dropia, próbował dosięgnąć ich kamieniem i udało mu się nareszcie zranić jednego. Nie będzie to przesadą, gdy powiem, że, aby go schwytać, narażał swoje życie ze dwadzieścia razy — ale schwytał nareszcie ptaka i wpakował też do sakwy. Z powodu niemożności posuwania się dalej tą skarpą, potrzeba było zejść na brzeg. Nad naszemi głowami rozwarta paszcza krateru wyglądała jak wejście do olbrzymiej studni. Widzieć można było przez ten otwór niebo nad górą i sunące po niem chmury, zachodnim wiatrem szarpane; widać było, jak wlokły za sobą po wierzchołku góry mgliste swe łachmany. Było to znakiem, że bardzo blisko płynęły, bo szczyt góry wznosił się nad poziom morza nie więcej nad osiemset stóp. Wpół godziny po ostatnim znakomitym czynie Kanadyjczyka, dostaliśmy się na drugi brzeg jeziora. Jedynym okazem roślinności były tu szerokie łany małej rośliny baldaszkowej, wybornej do smażenia, nazywanej koprem morskim. Conseil nazbierał tego kilka pęczków. Ze zwierząt widniały tysiące skorupiaków wszelkiego rodzaju: homary, kraby, kosarze, galateje i ogromna liczba muszli: porcelanek, rozkolców i czaszołek. W miejscu tem znaleźliśmy wspaniałą grotę, na której miałkim piasku ja i moi towarzysze rozciągnęliśmy się rozkosznie. Ściany tej groty, oczyszczone ogniem, wyglądały jak emalją pokryte, a iskrzyły się od drobniutkiego pyłku miki, którym hojnie były usypane. Ned Land macał po murach i chciał dociec, jakiej też są grubości. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowoli. Rozmowa zwróciła się na stary temat, na ucieczkę. Nic nie ryzykowałem, zapewniając mych towarzyszy, że przecież kiedyś wydostaniemy się z naszej dzisiejszej niewoli; bo przecież kapitan Nemo poto tylko przybył na południe, aby się zaopatrzyć w sód. Spodziewałem się więc, że teraz zawróci między Europę i Amerykę, co może podać sposobność do próbowania ucieczki, która się raz nie udała. Spoczywaliśmy już od godziny w tej prześlicznej grocie. Rozmowa, bardzo żwawa zrazu, zaczęła słabnąć; jakaś senność nas ogarnęła. Czemuż nie mieliśmy sobie pozwolić na trochę drzemki. Zasnąłem też głęboko i zaczęło mi się śnić, że z mego życia przeszedłem w życie mięczaka i że ta grota tworzy drugą na mnie skorupę. Nagle przebudziłem się na okrzyk Conseila: — Uciekajmy! uciekajmy! — Co się stało? — zawołałem, podniósłszy się do połowy. — Woda nas zabiera! Zerwałem się. Morze strumieniem wlewało się do naszego zacisza i rzeczywiście należało umykać, skoro nie byliśmy mięczakami. W parę minut byliśmy już na wierzchu groty zupełnie bezpieczni. — Co to jest? Czy znów jakie zjawisko? — pytał Conseil. Nic nowego, moi przyjaciele, — odparłem — to przypływ morza o mało nas nie pochwycił. Ocean wzbiera zewnątrz, a z powodu prawa równowagi, powierzchnia jeziora wznosi się tak, jak i powierzchnia morza. Dobrze, że się skończyło na półkąpieli. Idźmy do Nautilusa, żeby się przebrać. W trzy kwadranse dokończyliśmy naszego spaceru wokoło jeziora i weszliśmy na pokład. Załoga właśnie kończyła ładowanie zapasów sodu, a Nautilus mógłby zaraz ruszyć w drogę. Jednak kapitan Nemo nie wydał odpowiedniego rozkazu. Czy czekał nocy, żeby przebyć tajemne przejście? Być może. Bądź co bądź, nazajutrz Nautilus płynął zdaleka od wszelkiego lądu, kilka metrów pod powierzchnią Atlantyku.